


Fast Lane

by healthydrugs



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cussing, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mechanic!Grimmjow, Past Relationship(s), Pining, Revenge, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Unemployed!Ichigo, no sad shit i promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5981388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/healthydrugs/pseuds/healthydrugs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, let me get this straight. You tried to jack my car so that you could get revenge on your piece of shit ex-boyfriend?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my documents for a veeery long time. I wasn't planning on uploading it because I didn't know how to continue it, but once I read it again, I kind of got inspired lol. This won't be that long, probably like around three chapters. I'm still working on my other multichaptered fic, it's a lot of work aha. Anyway, I hope you like this, because it was pretty fun to write :)
> 
> \--healthydrugs--

_Encounter_

 

“FUCK!”

Grimmjow groaned in pain as he clutched his injured forehead. He rolled out from under the nearly matted, gray color of the 1967 Shelby GT500 Eleanor with his timeworn creeper and sat up slowly. He probed the redenned area of his forehead with the touch of his fingertips, wincing as he did so.

“Great, I’m gonna look like a damn unicorn and Nnoi is gonna laugh his lanky ass off.” 

He grumbled and glared at the object that was the cause of his current misery. Directing the blame towards the object of his passionate hatred, he threw his alarm at the rusty garage door with plenty amount of force, causing the device to obliterate into tiny microscopic pieces. 

Grimmjow had a not only lazy, but dangerous habit of snoozing off when working under a car with the influence of extreme exhaustion. He mentally made a note to get a bag of ice later to lessen the swelling.

The irritated mechanic carelessly chucked the silver iron grip plier he was holding on to on the cement floor, the action making a cringe worthy clattering noise as it slid towards his other tools. 

He grabbed an orange hand towel from his back pocket and wiped his hands as well as his face that still showed remnants of sleep.

Grimmjow yawned, his white canines out for the world to see and stretched, just like how a feline would. He cracked his neck and made his way to the tiny bathroom that was connected to his work space. 

He flipped the switch, the lights blinking before it settled into a neutral glow, light enough to at least see himself. As he turned the tap water on, waiting for it to warm up, he took in his reflection in the mirror that showed his full profile.

There stood a tan, strong, and well built man that made the gods reel with envy and the largest icons of society drown in desire at the very thought of possessing this wickedly enchanting creature. Standing at 6 foot and 1 inch, he was packed with the perfect amount of muscles, with bright indigo blue eyes and cotton candy teal hair. 

He was wearing the stone washed, dimmed blue, traditional mechanic coveralls with wheat colored timberlands that were lightly lined with grease and soot. 

Grimmjow smirked wide with confidence. He knew he looked damn good no matter what day or where he was; it didn’t hurt to remind himself though. 

He washed his face with basic soap, brushed his teeth, and hopped in the shower. 

After he got done with washing up, he did his normal routine which consisted of geling his hair back with the exception of a few stubborn strands still hanging and put on another clean pair of standard coveralls. 

“Time to get back to work.” 

Grimmjow sighed as he grabbed his wrenches and screwdrivers made for precision. It wasn’t like he hated his job, it was the opposite. He took great joy in restoring old and even newer cars. Grimmjow was even recognized as one of the best mechanics in his city.  It was just really tiring, however, he could never say he regretted taking this career choice whenever he finished up a project and looked at newly renovated vehicle. 

Sure, he could’ve went with racing or maybe even fighting, but Grimmjow found that he liked to work with his hands the most and study the anatomy of an automobile.

Laying back down in his creeper, he got back to work.

\--

_ Brrrrr Brrrrr _

Grimmjow stopped sketching on the car structure model paper and tucked his trusty pen behind his ear, brushing back a few blue locks.

“What’s happenin’, bitch?” He said gruffly taking a swig of water, relaxing his parched throat. He had been working for hours and forgot to take his much needed break.

“Nothin’ much, lil dick. You done with the shit yer workin’ on yet or what?” Nnoitra said. If Grimmjow didn’t think that the word ‘best friend’ was utterly disgusting and nauseous to think about, Nnoitra would probably be the closest.

“Yeah, just need to do routine check underneath the hood and it’s ready to fuck some shit up.”

“Ahahaha, aight. Take it to the gas station where the owner will pick it up, yeah?”

Grimmjow raised one blue eyebrow, Nnoitra never wanted to cut things abrupt and short like that, he would always jibe and probably throw a dick joke in there or two, unless…

A knowing grin overcame his face; one could think that he was the Grinch. 

“Sup, Shinji.”

The mechanic heard a crash and the blonde haired man’s unmistakable giggles.

“F- fuck you! I’m hangin’ up.” Nnoitra sounded incredibly flustered and Grimmjow was incredibly entertained.

He laughed. 

“Don’t forget to use a condom.”

“Shut yer fuckin’ mouth, Jaegerjaquez! Oh, speakin’ of which, ya know Abarai?”

Grimmjow groaned.

“What about little red riding hood?”

He snickers and I can already picture his smirk reaching from ear to ear.

“He’s the client.”

Grimmjow groaned even louder.

“Why do pricks always have such beast ass cars?” Grimmjow grumbled, mood already ruined thinking about the red headed pineapple. 

Renji Abarai was someone that he immensely hated with a burning passion and really, that says something because he probably hates fifty percent of the world’s population already. Renji was an arrogant, stuck up, rich kid who never failed to make Grimmjow’s blood boil. Renji always looked at him as if he was beneath him and even the very dirt that he walked on.

“I know, right? It’s a damn shame. It sucks even more cause he’s got this fine ass, sexy, orange haired boy toy that I would just love to-

_ Whack! _

“Ow! FUCK! That hurts! B- baby, ya know I didn’t mean it, right? All I want is you-

The line cut off Nnoi’s anxious rambling and Grimmjow has never felt more relieved and confused. It was incredibly weird. Weird for the most part because of the mentioned hair color.  _ Why the fuck would you want a flashlight on your head? _ He thought.

He was a bit relieved because seeing his friend like that, was so out of character. Before Nnoitra met Shinji, he was the biggest fucking playboy he knew out of the whole gang. He went through guys like he went through a damn toilet paper roll. But now, it’s like no matter how many guys look exactly like his type, Shinji will always be the one that he has his eyes on.

Don’t get him wrong, Grimmjow does indeed believe in love. 

He just doesn’t believe that it will happen to  _ him. _

Sighing, he stood up and grabbed the keys of the wonderful classic vehicle he was just working on. 

“Might as well just get it over with.”

\--

Grimmjow handled the gear shift, maneuvered his- Abarai’s car, and stepped on the breaks with effortless ease.

He was in an old gas station waiting for the tomato head to show up. The gas station was rarely used and was in between the two cities of Karakura and Hueco Mundo. 

It was old, vintage, and consisted of the colors, mint green, pastel yellow, and a faded red. “Hollows” was in big blocky red letters that looked as if they were about to fall off of the roof of the station. 

Grimmjow sighed, leaning against the car and checking his wristwatch. 

“Is this guy too fuckin’ stupid to come in on time or somethin’? Fuckin’ shit.” He mumbled to himself. 

Grimmjow was pretty irritated. He was in a gas station that felt like it was right in the middle of the Sahara desert and his narrowed glacial eyes were constantly drooping and twitching, fatigue coming in from the hours he had worked earlier. Not to mention he was the only fucking one there.

Grimmjow was definitely gonna charge charge him with more money for wasting his time. Then, he’s going to buy himself a large pepperoni pizza and cold beer, while watching Breaking Bad. He sighed at the thought, mentally thinking of ways to strangle the shit out of Abarai and absentmindedly wondering if Amazon had any torture devices that would cause the highest amount of pain. 

After waiting about what seemed like fucking forever, Grimmjow was felt like he was fucking done with everything.

_ Fuck this guy. Fuck him and fuck his car. Wait, actually no, just him. His car is pretty fuckin’ magnificent.  But ya know what? I don’t give a shit anymore, I’m taking this car for my damn self and I’m decking it out with boss ass speakers, panthers, a load shit of blue, some wee-  _

_ Grooowwl. _

_ Goddamn it.  _

Unable to tolerate his demanding stomach, started to make his way towards the tiny convenience store of the gas station. He shoved his hands in his pockets, and kicked a pebble, making him look like a sulking toddler. 

He was about to open the smudged glass door of the store when a flash of movement caught the corner of his eye. 

_ Motherfucker. _

Okay, maybe that wasn’t his first thought. 

His first thought, was  _ damn, that ass lookin’ fine as fuckk _ . 

A figure dressed in midnight black skinny jeans that had gaping rips at the knees, worn out red chucks, and a plain black sweater that had its hood up the owner’s head was crouching near  _ his _ \- Abarai’s- _ Fuck it. It was his car until that Elmo looking piece of shit claimed it and gave him at least a couple of thousand dollars for his patience.  _

Anyway, the hooded figure with the very nice gluteus maximus was crouched near the driver’s side of the car holding something in his hand. It looked like a lockpick of some sort and it was pretty obvious of what they were trying to do. 

_ Fuck, I should probably stop them, huh? Fuck! That ass though…  _

_ Would they let me hit that if I let them go?  _

_ What the fuck are you thinking? Where’s your pride, huh? Yer gonna let some hot ass take yo baby like that? Hell nah! _

Making up his mind, Grimmjow began to sprint towards to where  _ his _ car was parked, ready to tackle and subdue the sexy- ugly ass son of a bitch trying to take what was rightfully his. 

As he came closer, he thought he noticed something orange sticking out from under the guy’s hoodie but he thought nothing of it, thinking his eyes were just playing dirty tricks on him. 

His timberland clad feet hit the cracked pavement roughly and as he came even closer, the figure abruptly stood up, probably noticing another presence. 

Before they had a chance to react though, Grimmjow tackled them as if he was an offensive lineman the second that they turned around. 

The impact of the crash was so hard that it felt as if his brain shook a little and scrambled it around.

Once he could start thinking again and became aware of what just happened, he opened his eyes. 

Clear, blue skies widened in shock at the unexpected sight that he was literally on top of. 


	2. Foreboding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo's POV
> 
> Haha, guess who has orange hair, two thumbs, and is having the greatest day in the world?

_ Foreboding _

  
  


I glared heatedly at the big blue lump that was currently on top of me.

 

I couldn’t exactly make out his face because he was hovering over the sun behind him, but I could pick out a hint of bright blue even from his dark silhouette that was being outlined by white beaming light. 

 

He was heavy and he was blue. 

 

Probably a freak, or hell, maybe even a child molester. 

 

Haha, guess who has orange hair, two thumbs, and is having the greatest day in the world?

 

Not fucking Ron Weasley, that’s for fucking sure.

 

Anyway, back to the topic that was literally squashing my intestines...

 

“I’m so flattered that you find me so comfortable, but would you mind getting off of me you fucking fat sack of shit?”

 

Okay, okay. Maybe I was being a bit too harsh on someone I didn’t know, but wouldn’t you if you got tackled by what felt like a dozen contestants of the Weight Watchers crew?

 

Just for additional unnecessary information that I felt like I needed to add, the man situated on top of me was nowhere near overweight. The poor fellow about to receive my wrath was actually very fit and muscular. His clothes were actually fitted enough so that you could see the curves and dips of his biceps and other muscles, and it looked even better when he was in front of the flaming fireball we call the sun. 

 

No, it was not like, ‘oh he probably ran track in high school and was in the varsity swim team’ type of fit, but more along the lines of ‘damn, bet he fucking lifts while taking a shit’ type of fit.

 

I’m exaggerating. But he indeed had a very, very, very appealing body. He wasn’t one of those over fibrous type of people who worked out everyday and looked like a hot dog on steroids. Thank the lord for that.

 

While I was having my mental mini rant about how hot his bod looked, he just stayed in his position looking at me dumbly like there wasn’t anywhere in the world that he would rather be. 

 

I must say though, those muscled thighs straddling my hips and his sinewy forearms on either sides of my head, caging me in wasn’t so bad. And what the fuck was that spicy scent with a mixture of mint? Damn, if this guy ends up looking like Kenpachi’s toenail, I’m going to be extremely disappointed. 

 

Fuck.

 

Getting distracted again. 

 

I snapped my fingers directly in his face.

 

“Ay, you in there or is your soul leaving ya?”

 

He seems to snap out of it and I guess the words that came out of my mouth finally registered in his head. Whoops.

 

I can almost feel the vehement glare full of distaste stab through me even though I couldn't see it. 

 

“Oh, I’m sorry, Princess, did I ruin yer hair? Oh, oh! Worse yet, did ya break a nail? Fuck, my bad, here I have a number of someone who can help, it’s  _ 1-800-eat-your-own-dick.” _

 

He sneered at me as he hauled himself up and patted of the dust.

 

Wow. Okay. 

 

I was feeling a flurry of emotions. I was pissed, aroused, annoyed, relieved, and utterly salivating. 

 

Pissed because, I mean what the fuck, the guy just told me to eat my own dick. 

 

Aroused because, holy shit that was an orgasm inducing, husky ass voice that did all types of shit to my libido. 

 

Annoyed because, he’s already fucking judging me. He thinks I’m some pompous rich ass that thinks I’m higher than everyone. Well shit, I’m sorry that I don’t like the ground that much, asshole. And I’m sorry to fucking disappoint, but I come from a standard family of four with two twin younger sisters and an idiot of a dad that likes to cry at portraits. 

 

Yeah, I totally wipe my ass with hundred dollar bills. 

 

I’m relieved because he definitely did not look like Kenpachi’s toe nail. Far from it. 

 

When he stood up, his features were finally revealed and my eyes soaked that shit in like a soggy ass pancake. The guy, had wild cornflower blue hair and gleaming blue eyes that seemed to magnetically pull you in. Add in his sharp jawline and straight nose, and you have created perfection. 

 

Didn’t help that he looked as if he were going to kick my ass up and down the curb either. It was fucking hot. He had his fine eyebrows furrowed and his eyes were narrowed, burning holes through my head. 

 

Do I need to explain exactly why I was salivating?

 

Nah, didn’t think so. 

 

“Why are you being such an ass hair?” I ask, because I  _ needed _ to maintain my dignity. 

 

He crossed his arms (my eyes may have lingered at his forearms for too long, I’m fucking weak) and huffed (okay, that was cute, but like hell am I going to admit it). 

 

“Says the one that called me a fat sack of shit.”

 

“Then why did you tackle me?!”

 

“What the fuck? Yer the one tryna steal my car!”

 

“Well, fuck- wait what?”

 

He looked at me with a deadpan expression. I scowled.

 

“This is Renji’s car. I mean who else has that fucking car plate?”

 

I say exasperated, pointing at the godforsaken plate.

 

_ BIGDICKREN6969 _

 

He looked at it, and I could tell that it was his first time seeing it. He shook his head for what seemed like pity for Renji’s stupidity.

 

“What is he, five? This car deserves better.” He states with a longing look, dragging his fingertips along the car’s exterior.

 

Now that I got a closer look at it, it looks a bit newer than I last saw it. The paint job was cleaner and had a shine that I didn’t know that was there before.

 

“You know him?” I ask.

 

He looked at me apprehensively, but answered anyway throwing caution to the wind as he shrugged his shoulders. He didn’t seem concerned about giving the bastard’s information out. 

 

Good. 

 

“He’s a frequent customer. Has the personality of a tiny, limp dick though.” 

 

I laughed. Wow, this guy has the same humor as me. Is it too soon to propose?

 

I think my laughter seemed to loosen him up, cause I saw one corner of his mouth twitch up a little and the knot between his eyebrows loosening.

 

“How much do you hate him?” I inquired.

 

He raised one blue eyebrow as if asking ‘why do you wanna know so bad?”, but he eventually answered anyway.

 

“I’d rather lick a man tit than be in a room with that guy for five minutes.” He scoffed.

 

I chuckled. Fuck, I should start looking for a ring soon.

 

“Who are ya anyway?” He asked with a sexy fucking smirk plastered on his face. If bashing Renji was a way to relieve tension, we should’ve done it earlier. 

 

I grinned and shoved the black iron pliers that I was holding on to in my back pocket.

 

I held my hand out and introduced myself. 

 

“Yo, my name’s Ichigo Kurosaki. Renji's fiance.”

 

_ Well, soon to be ex, I laughed gleefully and maliciously in my head. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yoo, hope that didn't suck too much, wasn't really satisfied with it. I was originally planning to update earlier, but I felt like shit. Still feel like shit. Hopefully, this silly addition makes up for it. Sorry if this chapter was short or a bit aggressive, my bad mood might've seeped into my writing which was what I was trying to avoid. Also, the fact that this story was completely unplanned and I didn't know how to continue it lol. It's all good now though, so expect more updates. 
> 
> thank you for reading! :)
> 
> \--healthydrugs--
> 
> ps, my humor's kind of fucked up soo... ahaha


	3. Arrangement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo looks like he just won the lottery and Grimmjow looks like he got fucked in the ass, mentally and physically.

Arrangement

 

My right eye twitched uncontrollably and my fingers drummed harshly against the wooden table as I eyed the bastard that was sitting on the other side of the worn out booth. The little shit that seemed to be the core of all of my problems, was casually sipping his fucking coffee like nothing was wrong with this situation. 

The aforementioned bastard, as if knowing he was being stabbed through staring, looked up and gave me a humongous grin. Fucker.

No, nope, no way in hell.

Don’t let the cute, puppy brown eyes and the crazy, adorable lining of foam above his upper lip fool you. 

This man was a devil in disguise.

Fuck! Stop staring at me like that!

I must’ve looked like I was considering some serious life choices in my head because he cocked his head and blinked at me in confusion. 

I sighed, it’s like he doesn’t even fuckin’ try. 

“So, we got a deal or not?” His melodious voice cut through the horrible 80’s music that was playing in the background of the mostly vacant diner. 

He cocked a fine orange eyebrow, obviously waiting for my response.

I wanted to slam my head into the table. 

How did I get into this situation?

A couple of hours ago…

Thud!

I groaned.

Fuck, that’s gonna leave a damn bruise. 

I felt the sturdy but slim body beneath me shift and make a noise of pain as well.   
I felt my hands gripping into his narrow hips; goddamn it, should’ve aimed for the ass cheeks. 

Before I even opened my eyes, I was slammed with a strong scent of spice and vanilla.

If the man’s scent was enough to get to me, imagine the second that I opened my eyes. 

I thought I was looking down at a damn deity. 

Soft looking tan skin stretched along high cheekbones and bright orange tousled hair that shined in the sunlight. Whoever, this guy was, he was fucking breathtaking.

Yep. 

All of that vanished the second he scowled and opened his damn mouth. 

I’m gonna skip the part where he said a few “nice” things about me because trust me, it wasn’t very pretty. 

Fast forward to the part where he said he was with Renji though, and I was utterly fucking disappointed. Honestly, this guy was too good for a scumbag like Renji.

Horrible first impressions aside, he introduced himself and suddenly dragged me to a damn diner that was a few extra miles away from the gas station. 

Present

“Alright, so let me get this straight. You tried to jack my car so that you could get revenge on your piece of shit ex-boyfriend? Not to mention, you’re asking me to tag team with you on a mission to fuck his life up?” I asked incredulously, because really, this was the most fucked situation I’ve been in in years. 

Ichigo scowled, a bit disgruntled.

“Fiance. I don’t know why you’re making such a big deal out of this, it’s a win win situation for both of us, and it’s a bonus since you hate his fucking guts.” He said nonchalantly, sipping on his diabetes filled coffee.

I laugh in disbelief. 

“Yeah, but ya forgot the fuckin’ part where it was illegal!” 

He looked at me like I was talking in fucking cantonese, and even had the guts to look bored. 

After a few moments of staring back and forth, Ichigo smirked.

“What, are ya scared?”

Hah! That’s not gonna fucking work.

“Listen here, orange, the car is technically still in Renji’s possession, and a couple of years in jail don’t sound particularly pleasant to me for something as petty as this.”

His eyes lit up and gleamed with fucking evilness. I shuddered a little.

“Yeah, but you’re forgetting that I’m his fiance, meaning, I have all sorts of access to his shit.” 

I rubbed my temples and ran my fingers through my tousled blue hair, this was too fucking much, but he did have a point, damn it. 

“When you say that I have to help you get revenge, what is it that I have to do for you anyway?”

Ichigo looked thoughtful for a second and finally answered.

“Well, I’m not sure if you know this but Renji’s an incredibly possessive and controlling bastard, that’s where you come in. We just have to act like we’re eloping with each other or some shit.”

I stand up abruptly, rattling everything on the table and probably having the few occupants of the diner looking at me like I belonged in the zoo but not giving a fuck.

“What. The. Fuck.”

He rolled his expressive hazel eyes, looking like he was wishing for someone to kill him. 

Ichigo grabbed my wrist and pulled me back down, and no I did not feel a burning heat lingering to the place he wrapped his nimble fingers around (maybe).

“You get the car you’ve had your eye on for awhile, and I get the gratifying feeling of revenge, after that, you won’t ever have to see me again. Plus, if we do get in trouble, I’ll take the blame for all of it.” 

The air of carelessness that seemed to always be around him vanished and was replaced with a much fiercer and determined tone. What the hell did Renji do to make him so mad? And why does the idea of not seeing him again make me feel so fucking weird?

I sighed for what seemed like the trillionth time today. 

If I balance out my options, I really have nothing to lose, plus I gain a sick car as well as spending time with a hot orange haired fireball. 

A shift in movement caught my eye causing me to look up at my companion. Ichigo sat back, folded his arms, and smirked. 

This cocky son of a bitch already knows I’ve made my decision, fuuck.

“Alright, but on one condition.”

He grinned just like that one purple fucking cat. 

“What is it?”

“I get to back out whenever I want.”

Ichigo shrugged after a moment of silence.

“Fair enough.” 

He unfolded his arms and held out a hand for me to shake, wearing the smile that I wish I never saw. 

I took his slim but firm hand and he tugged me closer, pressing his silky, pink lips against my ear. 

“Good deal, partner.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is such a shitty update I don't even know what to do with myself.
> 
> But, I figured it was about damn time that I worked on this again. 
> 
> I promise that the next update will be more interesting and longer (:
> 
> p.s. softball season keeps fucking me in the ass, so I'm sorry if I don't update for a while.
> 
> xx
> 
> \--healthydrugs--


	4. Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo gets fed up with Grimmjow's shit ft. Renji The Dick

_ Late _

  
  
  


I leaned over the stone railing of the large balcony and rested my head on my crossed arms. 

 

I exhaled a long sigh as I peered out at the black sky from Renji’s castle-like mansion. The place itself screamed ‘come and rob me, an egotistical asshole lives here!’. No matter how hard I looked, there wasn’t a single star up in the sky.  _ Tch, figures, city skies were always empty and dark like that… just like Renji’s fuckin’ soul. _

 

I let out a soft, hopeless chuckle and closed my eyes for a while, ignoring all of the background noise behind me. 

 

_ This was sad. _

 

**_I_ ** _ was sad. _

 

I was wearing black fitted slacks that were making my balls itchy, a crisp white dress shirt that felt like sandpaper under a matte vest that felt like a lung constricting machine, and a burgundy tie that I wanted to hang myself with. 

 

I looked back at the two grand double doors coated with some rare ass material (probably), waiting for it to just burst open. 

 

_ Why the hell was I even here at this point? _

 

I turned back to to the lifeless, dead sky and clutched my hands together. I looked down at my engagement ring, and I wanted nothing but to fling it at some rich guy’s car. It was pure gold encrusted with giant ass diamonds that could probably cut a bitch. Even if some guys would suck some serious crusty cock for this ring, I’d rather exchange it for those cheap rings they put on top of cupcakes.

 

No, no, not even that, I’d exchange it for a damn  _ string.  _

 

The ring felt like it weighed two tons and if I were to flash it to someone in public, I wouldn’t be surprised if they went blind. It was too showy for my tastes, but I doubt that pineapple bastard even gave a shit. 

 

I twisted it around my finger meeting little to no resistance, I glared at it with loathing.  _ He didn’t even measure my finger for this shit… _

 

Fuck, even the way that he proposed pissed me off. 

 

No, it wasn’t some fancy candle lit dinner or a bed full of stinky rose petals. 

 

He didn’t kneel, he didn’t say those three dumb words, hell, he didn’t even ask me. He just tossed me the small velvet coated box like we were playing a game of fucking kickball!

 

It still pisses me off to this very day.

 

I can’t help but hate myself for it a little though. Like the lovestruck idiot I was, I said yes. 

 

To have and to hold…

 

For better or for worse…

 

For richer or for poorer….

 

In sickness and in health… Until death do us part.

 

_ What a joke. _

 

The wedding keeps on creeping up closer and closer, yet those words felt like planets away. 

 

I grit my teeth in frustration. 

 

_ Damn. Why did I even decide to trust that knock-off sonic?! That lying blue haired piece of shit, I swear, when I get my hands on him I’m gonna- _

 

“Hey, baby…”

 

I stiffened like I was part of Mount fuckin’ Rushmore. 

 

I felt hands slide around my waist and tug me back into a hard chest. 

 

“Whatcha doing out ‘ere? You know it ain’t a party without ya, Ich.”

 

I felt his hands slide under my shirt, rubbing the skin of my hipbones.

 

_ Revulsion. Nausea. Repugnance. _

 

It it me all at once.

 

I felt him nosing the side of my neck, placing soft kisses here and there. Treating me as if I was his everything, and maybe, once upon a time I was. But I wasn’t stupid. I knew better. I know his lips have met another’s skin. I know his arms have held someone close and precious just like this. I know… he probably offered another a piece of his heart as well. But the really depressing part? He knew that I knew it too. 

 

Fuck. It  _ hurt _ so much. 

 

Renji took my left hand, entangled it with his and began to place small little kisses on each one of my digits. But I refused to look into his eyes. It was terribly pathetic, but if I ever looked back into the eyes that I once knew, I would be a plastic bag in the fucking blizzard. 

 

Yeah, I know. When I met the blue haired doofus I was acting as if everything was going to go over smoothly. That I had gotten over him and would plot the revenge that I rightly deserved. But Renji was like  _ death.  _ No, he  _ was _ death. You joke about it until the moment it stands and stares before you...

 

“Let’s go inside,” He tugged me back forcefully.

 

_ I’d rather jump. _

 

I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping more than anything that everything that had happened was a dream. 

 

Another painful tug, and I couldn’t help but feel like someone had tied shackles to my feet. 

 

I looked back into the night sky, wishing that the blackness would swallow me whole. 

 

I let out an unsteady sigh and began to turn around, letting Renji drag me along once again. 

 

It was one more step before the bright lights of the chandelier would shine down on me and everyone would see me not as Ichigo Kurosaki, but as Renji Abarai’s fiance. 

 

I tried to stall as long as I could.

 

“Ichigo, quit draggin’ your ass and move-

 

And just like the fucking menace he was, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, was somehow behind me in an instant, pulling me back away from Renji.  

 

_ Behind me. _ As in, towards the railing of the balcony. The balcony that was at least dozens of feet from the ground.  _ What the fuck did he do, scale the whole building?! _

 

But, as ridiculous as it sounds, I could’ve fell to my knees in relief. 

 

It was peculiar, but Grimmjow’s cheap aftershave, menthol scented shampoo, the scent of car grease and cigarettes, comforted me and refreshed me more than any of the fancy champagne or expensive perfume I was used to. 

 

“Oi. Let go off my key.”

 

_ What the fuck? _

 

I couldn’t see his face since my back was facing him, but he definitely didn’t sound like he was throwing up dandelions and puppies. 

 

When the gruff voice reached Renji’s ears and he finally felt the resistance, he turned around and glowered. First it was surprise and then a look of obvious contempt passed his features. 

 

“Jaegerjaquez. I don’t remember ever inviting  _ trash _ to this party.”

 

A part of me wanted to knock Renji’s lights out, and I didn’t even know  _ why _ . I wasn’t the one getting insulted and it wasn’t like he was my friend or anything so it was none of my business defending him. But somewhere, really, really, really, really, really, deeep down, I knew Grimmjow was  _ not  _ trash. Far from it.

 

It’s weird. One second, I’m acting like a mopey teenager acting like everything is the end of the world because of petty relationship problems, and then the next, I feel as if adrenaline is pumping through my veins and that I would rather die than succumbing to someone so easily. 

 

The hand grasping my wrist tightened for a split second, and I can already feel the murderous aura coming from behind me. 

 

“Wait a second, what do you mean by key?” 

 

I saw Renji’s russet eyes narrowing and looking at both of us. 

 

_ Please don’t say anything stupid, please don’t say anything stup- _

 

“My key. For your ca-

 

I immediately whipped around and covered the idiot’s mouth, instantly curious about the softness instead of what method of ass beating I was going to use later. 

 

I laughed nervously, hoping it didn’t sound as cringey as I thought it was. 

 

“Cat! I bought a cat, and I hired Grimmjow here to take care of it. He needed a key for the cage.”

 

_ Please be a dumb little shit like I know you are, please be a dumb- _

 

Renji’s lips lifted up into a smug smirk. 

 

“Ha! How pitiful. You failed with cars and now you’re babysitting cats. Whatever. You’re hardly worth my time, but Ichigo, do something more productive with your damn time, you’re gonna make me look bad. I’m gonna go back inside, come follow after you’re done taking out the trash.”

 

He shrugged my hand off and left.

 

I felt Grimmjow take a step forward, and I had to use all of my power to hold him back. 

 

_ Fuck, this man was like a freight train. _

 

“Calm down, Tarzan, I want to wring his neck too, but we got more important shit to do.”

 

Now that Renji was gone, I finally got a good look at the ‘hero’ himself. He was still wearing his timbs, but this time, it was underneath light blue, slightly baggy jeans and a white v neck that was stained with inky, transparent substance, which I was guessing was some kind of oil. His hair was still an unruly godly mess, and he still looked like he wanted to stab someone in the gut. There was a light cut on his cheek and pieces of leaves stuck to his hair and clothes. 

 

Overall, if he ever walked out like that, security guards would be swarming him like bees.

 

My attention went back to him when I felt his arms go slack, I loosened my grip on him and stepped back.

 

Grimmjow turned to look at me and it look liked he was going to keep arguing but he stopped and just  _ looked _ at me. It wasn’t like a checking me out kind of stare or a sizing the opponent kind of stare, but more like figuring out a puzzle kind of stare. It was inquisitive and prying, I didn’t like it at all. 

 

I frowned. 

 

“What?”

 

“How did you ever stay with him? No, why do you still stay with him?”

 

“...”

 

“Renji is  _ scum. _ His personality is shit, he’s known for getting ass on the daily, he thinks everything is beneath him, and on top of that, that bastard has probably never put time or effort to anything he does, let alone have the ability to actually  _ have feelings  _ for someone. The only thing that Renji is compatible with is himself. So the fact that you actually stayed with that bastard and agreed to spend the rest of your life with him, fuckin’ says something. It’s repulsive. Fuck, you’re probably just like him! No wonder they say that birds of the same feather flock together. So, how much does he pay-

 

The last thing I remembered was the sound of my fist meeting Grimmjow’s jaw, my knuckles making contact with the fair skin on his face, and walking out.

 

However, it was only the beginning of a very long night...

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was so very dead lol. But my friend who is also grimmichi trash was about to strangle me if I pulled the 'discontinued' or 'on hiatus' card, so here I am, several weeks later lmao. 
> 
> I am writing this at 2 in the morning so I apologize for any mistakes.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who's been leaving kudos and comments, they motivate me a ton and I appreciate youu :)
> 
> But yeah, I think I'm getting back into writing this fic, so let's all pray that I don't update like two years from now.
> 
>  
> 
> \--healthydrugs--


End file.
